Up to now, fishing rod holders have been subjected to one or more significant disadvantages. In some, the cocking involves a time-consuming and complicated operation. In others, the insertion of the rod and the arrangement of the device for tripping takes a relatively long time. Also, if one desires to place a visible or audible signal to indicate tripping on the device, considerable changes would be required.